Liebe Getrunken
by PrinceRoxas
Summary: In a flood of emotion brought on by too much alcohol, Felici confesses his feelings to the very person he'd been trying to hide it from; Ludwig! One-shot with nothing too graphic to speak of, super fluffy at times with hints at R-18 content.


It was one of those rare days where Ludwig actually had some free time. The past few months had been rough, what with all the restructuring to be done. It was going to take a long time for his country to recover, especially when they'd already lost so much from the first war. His older brother Gilbert had disappeared several weeks ago across the East Berlin border and hadn't returned since. The house was rather empty and lonely with just Ludwig there.

He sat relaxing on his couch, beer bottle in hand and the wireless tuned to his usual station. There were some scraps of food left lingering on a plate nearby and the wire was droning on about the relief packages coming in from America and England. It was another jab at his German pride to think that the very people he once had been fighting were now helping him. It was pathetic.

As Ludwig listened to another report on the situation in East Berlin, he suddenly wished he had someone to share his day off with. As if to answer his unvoiced question, there was a loud rapping on the door and the voice of someone all too familiar came through the wood. Ludwig's eye twitched slightly.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me…"

He set the bottle down on a side table and went to open the door. Before he even got purchase on the knob it was flung open, nearly smacking him in the face.

"_Ciao ciao_, Ludwig! I heard you had the day off so here I am!"

The red-haired Italian stood in his doorway, wearing his typical smile and holding a twelve pack of Italian liquor. He casually strode inside, completely ignoring the look of half irritation on Ludwig's face.

"Feliciano, how long were you sitting outside my door?" Ludwig asked, fighting to keep his voice level.

Felici put a finger to his chin to think. "Hmm…I don't really know. Long enough for me to finish the pasta I brought with me. I was going to share some with you, but I got hungry waiting for you to open up so I ate it…"

"Go home." The strict German authority in Ludwig's voice made Felici's smile fade a bit, but it was quickly replaced by an unusual look of defiance.

"No! I'm not leaving. I want to spend time with you because you're my best friend and no one else will do it. And I haven't seen you in nearly four months. They wouldn't let me anywhere near the border once the ceasefires were all signed."

Felici pushed past the couch and deposited his twelve pack on the coffee table. He flopped down on the couch, arms crossed. Ludwig just closed the door and sighed. When Felici decided that he wanted to stay, he stayed no matter what you did to get rid of him. It was something Ludwig had learned in his long friendship with the kid. He sat down on the couch next to Felici and picked up his own beer.

"If they weren't letting you near the borders, how did you get here?" Ludwig asked matter of factly.

"Not important," Felici replied with almost spite. He pulled one of the Italian beers from the cardboard box, ripped off the cap and took a long swig from it. He slammed it down on the table and sunk even lower into the couch. His arms were still crossed and he seemed to be pouting. Ludwig sighed again.

"Alright, you can stay for a while. It's boring here by myself anyway…"

Felici's face brightened. "You mean it? I really can stay?"

"Of course I mean it. Why would I say it if I didn't mean it?"

"Yay!" Felici threw his arms over Ludwig, giving the broader man a tight hug. He grabbed his open beer and lifted it like a toast. "Drinking's always more fun with friends! Let's get wasted!'

"Don't go and make yourself sick," Ludwig warned.

xXxXxXx=== xXxXxXx=== xXxXxXx=== xXxXxXx=== xXxXxXx=== xXxXxXx=== xXxXxXx===xXxXxXx===xXxXx

Two hours and five beers later, the wireless buzzing white noise for nearly an hour and Felici was just as silent. Ludwig had only had two beers, hardly enough to get drunk off by his standards, but Felici had had nearly twice that much. He'd drunk most of the beer he'd brought, which was highly unusual for him. He hardly ever drank beer, preferring to stick with wine and even then he didn't get drink for the sake of getting drunk.

Felici was slouched down low on the couch, a sullen look on his ruddy face. He was staring stonily at the radio box, as if expecting it to explode or something. After the third beer, he'd dropped into this stupor and not said a word. Ludwig could see the family resemblance to his surly older brother Lovino. Tension seemed to be rising in the room and it was making Ludwig rather uncomfortable.

Ludwig cleared his throat, trying to break the silence. "Uhh…do you want something to eat, Felici? I've got some wurst in the kit-,"

"No," Felici said sharply. "I'm not hungry."

Ludwig was surprised by the sharpness in his voice, a tone that normally would never be there. He'd never seen Felici this plastered before; it was like he was a totally different person. He frowned at his friend.

"You should at least eat something. All that alcohol on an empty stomach isn't-,"

"I told you I'm not hungry." Felici reached over and picked up another beer, popping off the top and chugging half the thing down. He sighed and turned his drunken gaze at Ludwig, glaring at him instead.

"What?"

Felici glared at him harder, his eyes narrowing into barely open slats. He downed another gulp of the beer. "Do it with me," he said in a very serious tone.

"I beg your pardon?"

Felici leaned further in until he was practically lying across the couch. "You know what I mean. I want it and I know you do too."

Ludwig's nose wrinkled at Felici's liquor crusted breath. He pushed his face away. "That's the beer talking."

"No. I want it. Now." Felici slid even closer, so that now the two men's shoulders brushed. He put his hand on Ludwig's thigh. "For years I've waited patiently like a good little boy…but you never noticed my affections. Well, I'm sick of waiting. You just thought I was like that with everyone but I only did that for you and only you."

Felici's face was coming too close again and Ludwig could barely resist the heavy smell of his breath. Before he could even protest, Felici's lips were on his, kissing him in such a severe way it was almost barbaric. It wasn't like all the other times Felici had kissed him; there was something more attached to this one. The kiss didn't last long before Felici pulled away, his eyes shiny with tears. He put his head on Ludwig's broader chest and sighed.

"Just…just once…that's all I want," Felici said softly, his voice cracking slightly. "If it was with you then I..."

Felici made to get up, but Ludwig grabbed his sleeves and pulled him back down, so that the Italian fell across his lap. Ludwig tugged harder and Felici's head fell forward so Ludwig could return a kiss that was just as severe.

"Mmngh…mgh…ah…"

The kissing lasted through two more, each becoming more fevered than the last. When Ludwig at last pulled away to take a breath, his eyes were beginning to sparkle with dodgy thoughts.

"I...I…Luffie…," Felici's eyes were tearing up again. This time, it looked like he really would cry. "I'm sorry…I-I don't know what to do anymore! I…I love you!"

Felici gasped at his own words and slapped a hand over his mouth. He tried to get up again, but Ludwig held him fast.

"Stop trying to run away! You think you're the only one who's been holding back?" he asked in an edgy voice. "I…I did notice you…but…we were in the middle of a war, Felici! My feelings were pushed to second by my duty as a country. If I had…it…it would have been irresponsible!"

Felici blinked a few times at Ludwig's statement. Ludwig's face was turning beet red from embarrassment and he was avoiding eye contact. A smile slowly spread across Felici's face.

"Luffie…does that mean…you…?"

Ludwig put a hand over Felici's mouth, muffling his words. "Don't talk. If you talk anymore I'm gonna lose it completely."

Felici pushed away his hand, the smile still there. He wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck, pulling himself closer. "Then let loose, Captain. I'm ready for it."

"You may say that…but you don't know what you're getting into here."

"No…I know exactly what I'm getting into. I'm getting into you."

Ludwig looked down at the Italian hanging from his neck. His eyes were liquid pools of amber brown and those lips were all too inviting. He pushed Felici's back to make him come closer and their lips touched once again. This time it seemed to be harder and deeper, as if they were trying to swallow each other.

"Mmnngh…mmm…Luffie…where'd you…mmh…learn to kiss like this?" Felici managed to say between breaths.

"I get bored easily," was Ludwig's only reply before planting another kiss.

"Mmm … ha ha…I think I'm getting drunk…"

"You're already drunk. How can you get more drunk?"

Felici smiled up at Ludwig with his stupid grin. "Your kisses are like a good wine. I can't help but want more."

Ludwig's face flushed and he shyly adverted his gaze again. "W-well, kissing is fine and all…but…but there's another issue to deal with…"

"Hmm, is that so?" Felici's voice had dropped an octave and suddenly become like silk. His hand nonchalantly touched Ludwig's crotch. He flinched and the Italian's smile grew broader. Felici looked up at Ludwig though misty veiled eyes, the sparkling in them undeniable proof that he was the country of lovers. He leaned forward, his hand still resting between Ludwig's legs.

"You're not very good at this, are you?" Felici asked, still speaking sweetly. Ludwig just blushed clear to his ears. Felici giggled a bit. "Don't worry too much about it; I think it's cute."

The small Italian leisurely started to drag his hand up Ludwig's crotch, feeling him get insta-hard underneath the material. The hand drifted up to his belt buckle and Felici reached up to kiss Ludwig again as he started to undo the metal. Ludwig wasn't quite sure how to handle this; Feliciano had done a one-eighty; turning into an assertive man who knew how to put the moves on somebody rather than the crybaby who constantly whined at him. Ludwig wasn't sure he liked this new Feliciano.

"F-Felici…I-I don't think-," Ludwig stammered as he felt the small hand slip into his pants. He took a sharp intake of breath at the intimate touch and blushed even harder. Felici giggled and smiled again.

"Heeheehee…you're so cute…Luffie…" Felici's hand was smooth in its execution and that half lidded smile never wavered from his face as he continued to touch Ludwig. Ludwig wasn't very good at handling this much stimulation, even when he was doing it himself. He could feel his body's desires rising and taking over his rational thinking.

"Look at you, Luffie…" Felici stated, his voice still like velvet. "Have you really been holding yourself back this much? How sad…I was there the entire time and you never took the bait. A straightforward German to the end I guess…"

"N-now wait a minute!" Ludwig protested, working to keep his voice level, which was a very hard thing to do considering the fondling down there. "I-I told you why I couldn't-,"

"Yes, but that still didn't keep you from kissing me occasionally, did it?" Felici's voice was getting dangerously dark, even for him. "It didn't keep you from leading me to hope, leading me to pine away…and all for what?" Felici's eyes were watering again and his face was beginning to get back some of its normality.

"I love you so much and all you did was ignore me." He withdrew his hand and put a hand on his heart. The teardrops were fat on the corners of his eyes. "It hurts, Ludwig. It hurts so much. All I ever wanted was to be loved by you."

Ludwig stared into the little Italian's tear streaked face and sighed. He had known the entire time how Felici felt, but he had put duty over love for the sake of country. He could see how much it had hurt Felici. How could he even look him in the eye after doing that to him? Could he even repair something like that? Well it didn't matter, he was a German and Germans didn't give up easily. He would be damned if he couldn't at least try and fix this.

"Felici…" Ludwig said softly, reaching up to put a hand on Felici's cheek. The Italian looked up from his sobbing. "I'm sorry…can you ever forgive me?"

Felici smiled and gave a little chuckle. "Silly…I already have. I did a long time ago."

xXxXxXx=== xXxXxXx=== xXxXxXx=== xXxXxXx=== xXxXxXx=== xXxXxXx=== xXxXxXx===xXxXxXx===xXxXx

The noise of the wireless kicked back to life, becoming nothing more than a mindless droning in the background. The moon had risen then settled back down as the sun began to shine. Ludwig and Felici were fast asleep on the couch, dreaming away content little dreams. Felici was curled up atop the bigger German like a little _gattino_, seeming to purr in his sleep.

The pair was so sound asleep they didn't even stir as a shadow passed over them. A warm blanket was tossed over the couch and over the couple ever still sleeping.

"Ke-sesesese…well well, West I never knew you had it in you."

Gilbert, Ludwig's older brother had returned to the house and found the two asleep buck naked there on the couch. It wasn't hard for his dirty mind to figure out what had happened. He leaned on the back of the couch watching his little brother and Felici sleep.

"Ah how fast they grow up…," he mused. Gilbert straightened, a sad look coming into his eyes. "Well little bruder…at least you were able to find happiness. It's…probably better that you don't see me like this anyway."

Gilbert went around the couch and pulled out of his pocket an envelope. He set the envelope on the coffee table and looked back to his brother. Ludwig was sprawled out on the couch, his mouth half open and his arm and leg hanging over the side. How undignified his little brother looked! If he were away, he'd blush like crazy and demand that Gilbert leave the room immediately. He had always been like that, so flustered with his emotions, even back when he was…

Gilbert shook his head and sighed. "Well, West this is it then. Your awesome brother is leaving for a long time." He bent over the pair and ruffled Ludwig's blonde hair. Ludwig frowned in his sleep, making Gilbert smile. He leaned in even closer so he was next to Ludwig's ear.

"May your happiness continue eternally and know that your big bruder loves you always. So long West, this is good-bye."

If Ludwig had been awake, he'd have seen the little tears in Gilbert's eyes as he straightened up and went for the door. If he had been awake, he could have stopped him. As the lock on the front door clicked shut, Ludwig frowned again in his sleep and he muttered something incoherent. His hand moved up and hit the coffee table, knocking the letter from its place there. It fell to the floor, coming to rest next to Ludwig's hand. The letter than when Ludwig finally read it would be too late.

"_If you've said your good-byes, it's time to go then, da?"_

xXxXxXx=== xXxXxXx=== xXxXxXx=== xXxXxXx=== xXxXxXx=== xXxXxXx=== xXxXxXx===xXxXxXx===xXxXx

**Hmm…well glad to finally have this done. A seemingly odd way to end it, I know, but hey I think it works. There…was going to be a sex scene in this with them on the couch, but I just couldn't get it right so I gave up altogether. So now I've written a GerIta fic! Thanks for reading my little one shot here, I hope you enjoyed my frustrated writing. I should probably finish my three other UKJap fics…if I have the time I will! Thanks for reads, reviews and keep posted for more fanfics! Ciao!**


End file.
